


Implications

by cynicalrecluse



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, ch 249 after-shot, i had to write something because these latest chapters keep killing me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicalrecluse/pseuds/cynicalrecluse
Summary: After-shot of chapter 249. Some angst, humour, and fluff.





	Implications

Mo Guan Shan had been released from the hospital and was at home, trying to forget about the butt shot he’d been given. It gave him chills just thinking about it. Laying on his bed, he began dreading the fact that he’d have to go to school tomorrow. Mo was glad he’d finally been released, but a small part of him wished he had to stay longer so he could miss more school.

Guan Shan suddenly remembered all the homework that Jian Yi and gave him and sighed in annoyance. No way was he going to do it. Mo was actually sort of happy when he’d thought that Jian Yi had given him a gift, and not countless pages of hell. That was a huge disappointment.

Looking back on the day, Guan Shan couldn’t have predicted anything that happened. First, he and Zhan Zheng Xi were left alone to drown in awkward silence, then She Li showed up with a knife and Mo clung to Zheng Xi in shock, the awkwardness gone, and finally, he got a shot right to his butt.

If Mo Guan Shan was honest, he thought that He Tian was the source of all the drama that only recently appeared in his daily life. But now with him nowhere in sight, it seemed like everything carried on as usual. _‘No, that’s not right,’_ Mo thought. Guan Shan knew something was missing although he didn’t know what.

Mo, realizing a certain boy was on his mind again, let out a long sigh. ‘Where is he?’ Guan Shan wondered. He Tian not being around felt _odd_. Although he had dumb and dumber to bother him, something still wasn’t right. The usual teasing, arguments, and annoyance weren’t there anymore. He should be happy, shouldn’t he? Then why did he feel so empty?

As if someone could hear his thoughts, Mo’s phone rang. “Who’s calling me?” Mo wondered aloud. He felt his heart stop at the name on his screen. _He Tian._ Mo Guan Shan hesitated before answering. “What the fuck do you want?” he spat with fake aversion.

“Haven’t seen me for days and this is the greeting I get?~” He Tian sang.

Mo let the silence stretch out before responding. “Fuck off,” Guan Shan said. He heard a laugh on the other end of the phone, bright and happy. For some reason, his heart picked up its pace and his breath caught in his throat.

“So, I heard you got a butt shot, how was it?~” He Tian said.

Guan Shan could feel his face blush at the question. “Fuck off, you bastard!” Mo yelled with embarrassment. ‘That fucking Jian Yi must’ve told him,’ he thought. Mo Guan Shan heard He Tian laugh even louder this time, a sound he hadn’t heard in a while.

After He Tian’s laughter died down, neither of them broke the silence. As it dragged on, Mo thought that maybe Tian had left. He didn’t want to seem needy, but he couldn’t stop the words from leaving his mouth. “You still there?” Mo whispered.

He Tian almost hadn’t heard him. “I’ll always be here,” Tian whispered back, a fond smile resting on his lips. _He’d missed him so fucking much._ He Tian thought he heard Mo’s breathing hitch for a split second, but he pinned it down to lack of sleep on his end.

“Well, you’re going to be on the phone for a long fucking time then,” Guan Shan said sarcastically. He didn’t want things to get serious. If things got serious, then Mo wouldn’t be able to stop himself from asking questions that he didn’t want the answer to. _Where did you go? Who did you go with? Are you back now? Are you okay? Why did you save me back then and why are you doing so much for someone who doesn’t even show you thanks?_

He Tian chuckled lightly, appreciating the light atmosphere. Another silence extended between them, their breathing the only thing to be heard. This was quite common for them. They’d often just listen to each other’s breathing, not exchanging unnecessary words. It seemed the silence said more than they ever could.

“I should go. My mom will be home soon,” Mo whispered, afraid of being too loud after such silence. He wasn’t sure if he could handle this much longer. He heard a light sigh from He Tian. It wasn’t an angry sigh, but an understanding one. Something that had more meaning than Mo would ever know.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” He Tian said.

Guan Shan removed the phone from his ear and stared at the screen for a moment. He had a feeling that if he didn’t end the call, He Tian never would have. Even if the only thing on the other end was silence, He Tian would gladly lose sleep over it. That thought scared Mo Guan Shan.

Mo reluctantly ended the call, throwing his phone on his bedside table and wrapping his bed sheets around himself. _“I’ll see you tomorrow,”_ rang in his head. Mo wondered why he felt so anxious at the thought of seeing He Tian tomorrow. How did he used to face Tian again? He couldn’t remember for the life of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know if you enjoyed it~


End file.
